1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display to which a thin film encapsulation (TFE) technology is applied and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self light emitting display that is provided with an organic light emitting diode that emits light to display an image. An organic light emitting diode may deteriorate due to penetration of external moisture, oxygen and ultraviolet (UV) radiation.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.